OMGitsGARRET as "Noah" (Studio Drama)
18:58 OMGitsGARRET ~OMGitsGAR@ppp-66-142-211-80.dsl.tpkaks.swbell.net has joined #sparage 18:58 Is this right? 18:58 <@Bigez> Hi, OMGitsGARRET. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 18:59 Okay. Hi! I'm OMGitsGARRET but you can call me Garret. I'm auditioning for the parts of Owen and Noah. =) 18:59 <@Bigez> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Noah, and then you can audition for Owen right after. 19:00 Okay 19:00 <@Bigez> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 19:00 <@Bigez> Great. First, please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. If you have come unprepared, please post these to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 19:00 Yes here it is. http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:OMGitsGARRET#Roleplay_Reborn:_Studio_Drama_-_Noah.27s_Audition 19:00 <@Bigez> Okay. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 19:00 <@Bigez> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 19:00 That's Noah audition and scroll down for his confessional - I would say 8.5 19:01 <@Bigez> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 19:02 I would say 9.5 because I really do want to be apart of this, and I would try to be here during every episode, unless I have an emergency. 19:02 <@Bigez> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 19:02 No I don't, I'm very open with all kinds of people - no matter what race they are, ect. 19:03 <@Bigez> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 19:03 Okay. 19:03 <@Bigez> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 19:03 No I will not - unless of course something happens in the RP that makes me change my mind, but at the time no. 19:04 <@Bigez> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 19:04 Yes. I will stay with the same lovible stuff people love about Noah - but I'll add some new stuff to him too. 19:04 <@Bigez> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 19:05 Antagonist. >:) 19:05 That was supposed to be an evil face :P 19:06 <@Bigez> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is Gwen. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 19:06 Bigez has changed nick to Gwen1 19:06 OMGitsGARRET has changed nick to Noah3 19:06 Hey Gwen. 19:06 <@Gwen1> Oh. 19:06 <@Gwen1> Hey. 19:06 <@Gwen1> >.> 19:06 What's wrong? 19:07 <@Gwen1> Can you just not stand so close to me? Your breath reeks. 19:07 <@Gwen1> >.> 19:08 I can see your not in the mood. Anyway, I was wondering... were pretty much the two smartest people here, and you were runner-up last season. How about you and me make an alliance together? 19:08 You - me. The final 2? 19:08 <@Gwen1> An alliance? 19:08 <@Gwen1> With you? 19:08 <@Gwen1> I'll pass. 19:09 But you need my "smart-s." I promise you, you won't regret it. 19:10 <@Gwen1> Uh, no thanks. 19:10 Ok, whatever. Your choice. But I hope you know - I wont give you another chance. 19:10 <@Gwen1> Oh yeaaaah, I'm toootaaaally considering it. 19:10 ...and you'll regret it... they always do. 19:10 <@Gwen1> *rolls eyes* 19:10 <@Gwen1> When end the audition here. 19:10 <@Gwen1> *We'll 19:10 Ok. 19:10 :P 19:11 <@Gwen1> Your second character is Owen. We'll redo the audition process with them now. 19:11 Alright Category:Studio Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions